


I'm Too Young For A Date

by LittleQuail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQuail/pseuds/LittleQuail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in front of the two skeleton’s house, being lead in by the youngest, Frisk had to take a step back mentally and think of how they had gotten here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Young For A Date

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a friend of Frisk getting ready for their date with Papyrus! Took it as their first date, after their fight. First fic in a while, first one of Undertale, but I do hope you enjoy! Thank you!

Standing in front of the two skeleton’s house, being lead in by the youngest, Frisk had to take a step back mentally and think of how they had gotten here.

They hadn’t planned on getting attached to the skeletons that lived in Snowdin, but the puns and [albeit bad] spaghetti drew them in. As they had continued forward in their endeavors through the town, they found themselves laughing so hard they cried at their antics, not remembering when they were this happy. So when, during the battle with Papyrus, the option to Flirt came up, they were a little taken aback, but not totally surprised. This is what friends do, right? At least, that’s what adults seemed to do when they were friends with someone back up on the surface. Picking that option, what came next was a little confusing. 

“WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!” he stuttered out, Frisk bringing one of their eyebrows up. Ultimate feelings? Of friendship maybe. 

“W-WELL! I’M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!” With this, they thought hard of what would impress the skeleton to be even better friends with them. All he seemed to love was puzzles, capturing humans, and spaghetti. Spaghetti, that’s it! They signed to him that they could make the noodly meal, getting a shocked response from Papyrus. 

“OH NO!!! YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!!” Oh no? Did they say something wrong? “I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…?” Date? Oh, they definitely said something wrong. Before they had a chance to sign such, he blurted out, “LET’S DATE L-LATER!!” and threw some bones at them.

One fight later, a sad looking Papyrus relented his feelings to them, complaining how his “friend quantity” would stay the same. They ask him if he would like to be friends with them, locking their index fingers together. The skeleton’s eyes lit up, somehow, and got very excited, agreeing to be their friend. He gave them the directions to leave, but didn’t he mention a date? There was no way they were leaving without finding out more about this. He flew above them back to his house, leaving them in a dazed and curious state. What does one do to get ready for a date?

They think back to their time above the underground and what some of the older kids would do. Fancy clothes seemed to be the first step. Maybe someone around town had a skirt they could borrow? They tried the shop first, maybe the lady there had something for sale. 

“Hello again, traveler. How can I help you?” the bunny behind the counter asked, giving them a warm smile. Frisk, hands flying, asked if she had any clothes for sale besides the bandana. A piece of fabric with abs on it wouldn’t do for a first date. 

“Clothes? I don’t think so - at least, none that will fit you. Hmm.. let me check.” With that, she turned and went into a back room, rummaging around for a few moments before coming back empty handed. “Looks like I was right, all I have is the glove and bandana. Sorry I couldn’t help you more.” Frisk signed them a quick thank you and left, giving a sigh once they left the store.

Fancy clothes were out then - the only one in town that had clothes that would fit them were the monster kid, but switching out a stripped shirt for another seemed ridiculous. What else did people do to get ready? Makeup! But where would they find some..?

They tried the bunny lady with her little brother - she always looked very pretty, perhaps she’d let them borrow some. They signed hello to her and Cinnamon, wondering if she had any makeup. 

“Makeup? Oh, but you’re so cute already! Although.. I do have some back home, if you really want to try some. It’ll be fun!” The rabbit lady’s face lit up, starting to lead Frisk to her home, Cinnamon in tow. 

When they got to her house, they both went upstairs to her bathroom where she pulled out a large kit filled with mostly pure white powder and a small tin of blush. She rummaged through the rest of her bathroom, seeing if she had anything else. Pulling out a few brushes she found, she sat Frisk down on her toilet and got to work.

“Now, I’m not quite sure how much you want, so I’ll just do my normal routine on you!” They decided that would be fine, they didn’t know much about the art of makeup, so they thought the more the better. Powder was flying, blush and eyeshadow going where they didn’t think it belonged, and something kept poking them in the eye, with the bunny apologizing each time. It felt like centuries had passed, but it was more like ten minutes. 

“Okay, you can look!” Frisk blinked their eyes open, their face feeling a thousand pounds heavier. Looking in the mirror, they tried not to cringe. It was more like a clown’s face than their own. It was covered in white, Frisk only now realizing how light the bunny’s complexion was compared to theirs. Blush was covering both their cheeks, but in a bright red and reached all the way up to their hairline. Bright blue eyeshadow coated their eyelids with too many coats of mascara on their tiny lashes hiding most of it. They gave her a weak smile and a thumbs up, making her clap her hands excitedly. 

“I’m glad you like it! Now, let’s go show everyone how beautiful you are!” She took their hand and started leading them out of the bathroom, but when they got to the front door, they stopped her and mentioned they were going on a date.

“A date? Aren’t you a bit young? Oh, but I’m sure it’ll be such a fun time! Is that why you wanted to get all dolled up?” Frisk nodded. “I see! Well then, I won’t hold you back any longer! You get on over to your date, cutie, and good luck!” With that, the bunny lady opened the door to the snowy town for them, and they waved goodbye. 

Once they were outside and the door was closed, they quickly walked over to the nearest part of the stream they could find, dunking their face into it. Sure, the bunny’s makeup looked good on her, but on Frisk it was just a bit.. much. The water was freezing cold, so they rubbed their face clean as fast as they could, checking their reflection in the water once they pulled their head back out. Their face was clean once more, albeit a little red from the cold. 

Well. Both of those had been flops. There was nothing else they could really do to get ready for their date with Papyrus.. They figured they might as well just go to his house and brace for the worst. They were sure that he was going to wear something very nice, maybe buy them a gift or take them out to eat… Oh well. This was just going to have to work.

They headed over to the brother’s house, waving to Papyrus when they saw him standing outside waiting for them. As they got closer, they noticed nothing on him had changed - same outfit, same quirky smile, same Papyrus. They sighed with relief - maybe they had done the best thing by doing nothing at all. 

In the end, the date went well, although it was a little different than what they expected a date to be. They stomached some of the pasta given to them as a present, though their guts were having other thoughts. They joked around and agreed they needed to hang out again. Frisk was glad they had a good time, and was more than happy to just come as they were.


End file.
